


По углам распустить весь пух и перья

by anyakindheart



Series: Эти боги вполне обжигают горшки [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, От первого лица, ПВП, доркс, и это очень хорошенькое лицо.... личико......, петтинг, русреал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakindheart/pseuds/anyakindheart
Summary: - Ты очень горячий, - сказал он мурлыкающим голосом и без какого бы то ни было зазрения совести, без малейшего неудобства, без очевидных сомнений или душевных метаний потерся щекой о мое солнечное сплетение. Да какого беса, подумал я, чувствуя, как по голове от макушки к подбородку катится тугой жгучий обруч мимолетного, как арбалетный болт, и абсолютно животного возбуждения. Вот и приехали: теперь, чтобы завестись, мне просто достаточно, чтобы меня немного потрогали без прямого желания отпиздить. Как я провел это лето? Явно не так, как планировал изначально. Это вот чувство, острое и яркое, пришло и ушло вспышкой, а заодно стянуло с моего языка все слова, которые я мог сложить в потенциальный ответ, и потому я смог только неумно вякнуть:- Э? - и тут же добавил: - Ай, только не дави так, - потому что Макс задрал на меня голову, и острый его, ориентального оттиска подбородок уперся мне прямо под дых.- Я про температуру тела, - пояснил Макс и покладисто уложил голову обратно, виском мне между грудных мышц. Его улыбка, малоизгибистая, но все равно заносчивая и яркая, была видна даже после того, как оказалась в другой плоскости. - От тебя жар так и идет. Хороший метаболизм, а?
Relationships: Месяц/Опал | Crescent/Opal
Series: Эти боги вполне обжигают горшки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824451
Kudos: 2





	По углам распустить весь пух и перья

**Author's Note:**

> ДАРОВА!! Это те же ребята и та же вселенка, что и вот в этом фике: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306613  
> Хронологически только здешние события более ранние, чем тамошние :_D Это Опал зависает у другана (хихи) на его мажорной даче. Как говорится, кучеряво живем....  
> Продублирую, что персонажи, о которых тут идет речь, принадлежат Оле Кунвейт (а этот фичок, как и прошлый, написан для нее в подарок): https://twitter.com/cwnwaite; про них можно почитать вот тут: https://twitter.com/feralcwn/status/1259877284607078400  
> Название - строчка из "Пуха и перьев" группы БРАТЬЯ ГРИМ. РЕБЯТА. ГДЕ БЫЛИ БРАТЬЯ ГРИМ ВСЮ МОЮ ЮНОСТЬ СПРАШИВАЕТСЯ.

Что угодно можно думать и говорить о жизни в селе, какими угодно стереотипами друг друга потчевать и какому угодно вранью верить, но вот что я могу заключить абсолютно точно: на недостаток жизненных параллелей и полезных отсылок деревенская рутина меня не обрекла. Взять хотя бы сельское наше телевидение: был ведь у нас и телик, и даже видеомагнитофон, а кассеты иногда подгонял сын жившей по соседству четы, городской мужик, привозивший с “Горбушки” разнообразный улов - от “Последнего танго в Париже” до, прости господи, полнометражного аниме. На тех же кассетах бывали еще американские мультсериалы, и вот оттуда я почерпнул самый ценный, самый животрепещущий формат для внутренней проработки какого-либо шокирующего события: когда в самом начале серии героя сразу, сходу показывают в какой-нибудь курьезной ситуации, вокруг него шум и гам, ясно, что случилось что-то неописуемое, а потом все вокруг замирает, он поворачивается лицом к камере и разламывает четвертую стену чем-нибудь вроде: “Привет! Вы, наверное, хотите знать, как все к этому пришло?”

Очень ценная вещь, очень важный художественный ход. Он сразу пришел мне в голову, когда экспозиция моей жизни внезапно упростилась (или осложнилась) до следующего описания: подходит к концу первая неделя моего легкосердечного _(?)_ пребывания в гостях у моего товарища _(??)_ Макса на его фешенебельном дачном участке, и один из этих расслабленных, безбедных дней я провожаю, будучи зажат между моим товарищем Максом и наполненными умной кокосовой стружкой подушками дивана в одной из гостевых комнат его огромного дома. _(???????)_

Как же все к этому пришло? 

В общем виде дело было так: Макс позвал меня поиграть в приставку, но после первого же раунда я вознамерился слиться (серьезно, джойстики с вибрацией? И у вас, городские, еще есть какие-то вопросы к простой и лишенной излишеств сельской жизни?) Тогда Макс стал кудахтать и кривляться, и я, конечно, в восьми случаях из десяти (тысяч) был всегда способен снести его ребяческое поведение, не теряя достоинства, но вот этот конкретный случай поводом для гордости за свое самообладание для меня не стал. Я бросился на него - в шутку, разумеется, и сначала успешно завалил его на обе лопатки, но при наличии запала и отсутствии уступчивости Макс мог валять меня не менее живо, чем я - его, и желания поддаваться в нем, видимо, не нашлось, потому что и кончилось все соответствующим образом: он просто схватил меня, как ребенка на грязевом обертывании, одну руку прижав мне между лопаток, а другой накрыв грудь, и хлопнул меня на диван на спину, а сам оказался сверху. Плотно. _Очень плотно._ Настолько плотно, что затем вещи как-то сами собой вышли из берегов, потому что спустя долю секунды он уже откровенно теснил меня хорошо разогретым пахом в пах, и я успел заметить это так, как успеваешь заметить, например, летящий тебе в лицо в спортзале воланчик: видеть-то видишь, но что с этого толку? 

И вид у него было такой, словно он понимал, что нашкодил, и каждую секунду ожидал окрика или истерической вспышки, а потому я подумал, что соответствовать ожиданиям - это не наш метод, и поставил на элемент неожиданности: нагло пропустил руки над его спиной, обеими горстями сгреб его задницу и хорошенечко, щедро прощупал - так, насколько только позволяло лихое натяжение ткани его модных брючек. Ткань эта глушила очень многое, но, проминая его ягодицы, впечатывая в них растопыренные пальцы, разнимая и легонечко растаскивая их в стороны плотным прижатием ладоней, я все равно впечатлился. Ну и слегка задумался… не без этого. По элементарным моим прикидкам выходило, что к этому все и шло. Можно сколько угодно делать вид, что ты просто так случайно упал на своего приятеля, причем в процессе у тебя не менее случайно встал член, но если между вами есть очевидный обоим контекст, уже ничто его не отменит. Так что, если уж по-честному, было ли что-то такое уж непонятное для меня в том, что в тот конкретный момент Макс со смелостью ошалелого воина с обеих ног прыгнул прямиком в соединявший нас пульсирующий гештальт? 

Я еще немного полапал его зад, словно надеялся нащупать там готовые ответы. Честно скажу: никогда не считал себя особым ценителем ягодиц, но был почти готов пересмотреть свои приоритеты после физического контакта вот с этими конкретными.

 _“И это еще в одежде”,_ \- подсказал внутренний голос.

И это еще в одежде, ошарашенно повторил я за собственной мыслью. 

_“И ты еще скажи, что никогда на него не наяривал”,_ \- продолжал голос.

Не могу такого сказать, согласился я. Наяривал, и еще как. Виновен согласно обвинению. 

_“Ну так и чего ты телишься?”_ \- поинтересовался голос, и, ну… честно говоря, вот примерно так мой выбор и был сделан. Потому что мы все - простые люди, и у нас в генетической памяти рефлекс хвататься осоловело за редкие блага, которые нам предлагают.

\- Господи, - прошептал я, продолжая крепко, несыто тискать эти самые блага и стараясь, чтобы в голосе моем не было турбулентности, - чем тебя кормят? 

\- Все тебе расскажи, - сразу же отреагировал Макс, озарился зубастой, гордой улыбкой - и вдруг выгнул спину так, что два моих сложенных вместе пальца туго вдавились в ткань между его ягодиц. Я не успел опомниться, как поясница его снова стала круглой, спина сгорбилась, лопатки сделались плоскими - и он вмазался в меня нашим первым согласованным тазобедренным толчком. С силой и тяжестью, которые высекли из меня медленные горючие звезды, он потерся об меня пахом, прижал меня и отпустил снова, и даже когда его бедра пошли обратно в откат, ощущение все равно осталось ярким и возмутительным, как нажатие на синяк. Я цеплялся за его зад, как утопающий, а он тихо и мерно, но не сбавляя темпа терся об меня и вжимался в меня, отстранялся и возвращался, и я поразился тому, с какой скоростью свободная посадка столетних растянутых трикотажных штанов может стать тесной и некомфортной. Это поднимало следующий вопрос.

\- А ты, - почему-то очень тихо спросил я, - не хочешь… снять свои пижонские штанишки? 

Макс остановился, выпрямил спину, забросив руку на спинку дивана. Изменение угла наклона лишило меня возможности продолжать щупать его задницу, и я позволил рукам безвольно упасть, как рыцарь, слишком ослабший в битве для того, чтобы держать меч. 

\- А ты? - Макс посмотрел на меня из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и это, наверное, должно было выглядеть томно и эротично, но мы буквально только что пихались и толкались на чересчур упругом диване крайне гомоэротичными маневрами греко-римской борьбы с элементами неловких брачных игр, так что эффект оказался смазан. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я снял свои пижонские штанишки? 

О, господи. 

\- У меня нет предпочтений, - сказал я, сцепив зубы, - касаемо местонахождения твоих пижонских штанишек… Но я точно не хочу слушать, как ты жалуешься, что запачкал их, а если это все идет туда, куда, как я думаю, это идет, они прямо-таки напрашиваются быть запачканными.

Он резко перестал корчить лицо обольстителя и уставился на меня с нечитаемой эмоцией, которая могло подразумевать довольно-таки полярные вещи. Например, он мог внезапно задуматься о стоимости своих штанов и о том, насколько ему (не) жалко кончить прямо в них. Он мог вдруг вспомнить о задании, которое должен был сделать - и не доделал, или о даме, которой должен был написать - и не написал. Он мог бы, в конце концов, спасовать совсем, пойти на попятный и сказать: че ты мелешь, мы же так, просто придуриваемся. “Просто приходил Сережка, поиграли мы немножко”. Ну, знаете, эти мальчики, с которыми иногда просто встречаешься потереться кончиками… 

\- Знаешь, ты прав, - вдруг сказал Макс, и если бы меня к этому моменту уже не пробило внезапным нервным мандражом, я бы открыто возликовал от такого признания. - Я хочу снять свои пижонские штанишки. Хочешь ли _ты_ снять свои непижонские штанишки? 

Вот так, подумал я, и ощущается настоящая власть согласиться или отвергнуть. Интересный привкус, туманные соблазны. Только выбор этот был мнимый, потому что я уже дал добро больше раз, чем с меня спрашивали, и за всеми моими позволениями крылась одна и та же причина, смехотворно очевидная, как затененные контуры покемонов, которые раньше показывали на середине серии, чтобы дети угадывали, что это за покемон. 

\- Давай только резче, - сказал я, чуть согнул ногу в колене, чтобы для простоты маневра чуть отстранить Макса от себя, и одной рукой взялся за пояс своих штанов. - Только умоляю, не произноси больше слово “штанишки” вслух. И смазку принеси. 

Макс настороженно замер. Я успел только ослабить шнуровку и запустить обе руки себе под пояс, так что посмотрел на него в немом вопросе. 

\- Ты хочешь…? - спросил Макс со странной интонацией и абстрактно поводил рукой в области моих бедер. 

\- Что? - переспросил я севшим голосом и принялся лихорадочно соображать, чего он там себе надумал. Дошло до меня резко, как будто кто-то щелбаном в лоб вложил мне в голову светлую отгадку. - Нет. _Нет._ По крайней мере, не сейчас, и… да блин! Она же не только для этого, насухую и дрочить не очень хорошо. Точнее, совсем не хорошо. А в руку плевать - это прям совсем крайний случай. 

\- Понял, - внезапно покладисто сказал Макс и слез с дивана. Я не видел, в какой угол комнаты он пошел, потому что мучительно пытался перестать краснеть, пока стаскивал с себя одежду; долго думал, куда бы ее притулить, потом сложил неаккуратной стопкой и сгрузил на кофейный столик. И откинулся головой на ворох мелких диванных подушек, разлегся, как умудренная жизнью роженица, стараясь не думать об остром ощущении уязвимости, будто у врача в смотровом кабинете, и о том, что кровь уже успела частично отхлынуть от моего паха обратно в более витальные органы. 

Как-то много всего случилось за последние полчаса. 

\- Интересная тема с плевком в руку, - сказал Макс откуда-то из-за моей спины. Он показался сбоку, перешагнул через кофейный столик, бросил на него какую-то картонную коробочку и встал рядом с диваном. Он был уже тоже раздет, и от того, как он надо мной возвышался, уютнее, понятное дело, тоже не стало. Задрав одно колено на диван и выдавливая в подставленную руку из перевернутого флакончика с ярко-голубой этикеткой, он сказал: 

\- Так ты, оказывается, знаешь, что такое смазка? 

А жбан у него был хитрый - хоть мем с него перерисовывай. Это, наверное, должно было подсказать мне, что шутки у него такие. Может, пошутить ему тоже в голову пришло, потому что он заметил, что настроение у меня внезапно стало нервно-загробным. 

Но почему. Всегда. Одна. И. Та. Же. Тема. 

\- Нет, блядь, - зарычал я и вскинулся, опираясь на локти. - Мы в своем селе мучной клейстер для ебли варили. Ну ты нормальный вообще или просто тупой? Нахуя ты это сейчас спрашиваешь, ты подождать со своими шутками не мог? Сука, честное слово, я тебе… 

\- Ладно, ладно! Прости. Не кипятись, я не хотел тебя обидеть.

\- Не хотел он, - буркнул я и отвернулся. - А хули ты в таком случае хотел? 

\- Тебя отвлечь чуток, - сказал он без грамма раскаяния в голосе и защелкнул крышку флакончика. 

Я все еще не смотрел на Макса, но почувствовал по прогибу пружинного блока, как он целиком подсаживается ко мне, как берет мою ногу в подколенном сгибе и теснит вплотную к диванной спинке, как отодвигает другую и пристраивается между моих бедер. Он явно старался преждевременно не трогать меня измазанной рукой, но его персональная культура половых сношений, должно быть, включала в себя какую-то прелюдию, и он потратил время на то, чтобы чистой ладонью прогладить меня по задней стороне вжатой в диванную спинку ноги: начал под коленом и медленно, чуть касаясь кожи кромкой ногтей, проскользил ладонью до пахового сгиба. Когда кончики его пальцев дошли до складки между бедром и ягодицей, он задержал там руку, погладил сильнее, и косточки в моей холке засеребрились целой горстью мурашек. Рывком я повернул голову обратно на Макса. Он будто ждал именно этого, потому что тотчас же поощрил меня улыбкой, душистой и самодовольной, а потом согнулся в три погибели, чтобы прижать эту улыбку к моему колену. 

\- Давай уже… - пробормотал я, мысленно отсчитав в голове: два - ноль. Не в мою пользу.

\- С радостью дам, как время придет, - сообщил этот паршивец, оскалился и положил, наконец, смазанную руку, мокрую и холодную, на мой член. Макса, похоже, не смущало, что моя хваленая эрекция уже успела наполовину исчезнуть: он обхватил мой член всей ладонью и стал эмпирически, в бодром, ровном темпе двигать запястьем, как будто собрался обустроить все, как обычно делает себе. Я не могу сказать, что это было неприятно, или что в целом абстрактные мысли о Максе, который в час скуки или прижавшего желания мастурбирует, и предположения о том, какие фантазии подгоняют его к такому и о чем он думает, когда занимается простой и привычной дрочкой, не были мне интересны, но… 

\- Слушай, - сказал я и задрал голову, прижимаясь подбородком к груди, - я не хочу тебя отвлекать и все такое… Но подрочить я себе и сам могу, не? Мы разве не для другого тут прилегли? 

\- Какой ты капризный, - сказал Макс. - Я тут проявляю, значит, гостеприимство, ухаживаю за тобой, а тебе вообще насрать. Ладно! Я понял. Терпение, мой юный падаван. Сейчас все будет. 

Снова задвигались пружины, откликаясь на перемещение импульсов, пока Макс располагался поудобнее. Он подвинулся ко мне вплотную, и на мгновение сознание мое накрыло тенью легкой экзальтации от того, как ощущалось соприкосновение его обнаженной кожи с моей. Теперь я жалел, что не рассмотрел его толком, пока он голый стоял рядом с диваном, но даже так, по микрокасаниям и коротким неудобным ракурсам было очевидно, насколько он _крепкий,_ как ладно и плотно он сложен, как много силы и полнокровной, налитой тяжести гуляет под его кожей. Склонившись надо мной, он пристроил собственный член прямо рядом с моим, и то, как аккуратно он уложил их в параллели, могло было быть забавным, если бы мне внезапно не расхотелось смеяться. Еб твою, подумал я, это происходит. Это происходит. Вот так и отдохнули с другом на даче. Кто там просил бояться своих желаний? Этот кто-то был охуенно прав. Я даже снова приподнял голову, чтобы поглазеть, что там происходит - ну и поглядеть, конечно на член друга, с которым мы отдыхаем, не без этого. У него ствол был темнее, со смуглым степным пигментом, и стояло сильнее, чем у меня - так, что вся кожа оттянулась от гладкой, блестящей головки назад. Я пялился, как будто никогда в жизни не видел до этого вблизи настоящий хуй, потом с чего-то вдруг вспомнил, как несколькими минутами назад Макс подумал, что я предлагаю ему полный забег, сглотнул со странным пряным чувством и улегся обратно. 

Он ерзал и ерзал, и все ему чем-то, кажется, мешалось мое колено, приткнувшееся между его боком и спинкой дивана. Я честно пытался ему подсобить и вжимался ногой в диван посильнее, но кончилось все равно тем, что Макс, глянув на мою коленку свирепее, чем на гипотетическое пятно на своей новой куртке, схватил мою ногу под голенью и задрал себе на плечо.

\- Опа, - сказал я и опять приподнялся на локтях, чтобы посмотреть, как мое голое бедро коллинеарно выстреливает вдоль его торса. - В неприличных фильмах подглядел?

\- Что? - Макс глянул на меня мельком. - Ха, нет. На факультативе по самбо, - и я, как обычно, не понял, шутит он или нет, но не успел даже возмутиться, потому что в этот момент Макс наконец разобрался с управлением, прижал скругленную ладонь к моему живому - а потом повел ее на себя, либо сам подался к ней, и в его руку, туго и тесно толкаясь, однонаправленно скользнули оба наших члена разом; и несмотря на то, что в самом этом ощущении (дрочат ли сельчане? А чем им, мать вашу, еще заниматься?) (ладно, это шутка, но в каждой шутке, как известно...) не было абсолютно ничего нового и незнакомого, я все равно задохнулся и выронил изо рта все слова. 

Я думал, что успею приноровиться, но Макс не стал размениваться на разгон с постепенным нарастанием, а вдарил сразу - подачей такой быстрой и усердной, что я охнул и заострившимися от вдоха лопатками опрокинулся на подушки, и все потенциальные шутки сразу пережили возгонку в моей голове, и все остроумные ремарки выпарились быстрее, чем капля воды, которую роняешь на нагретую электроплитку. Правда жизни в том, что никак ты не проедешься по тому, насколько умело и ловко человек пользуется жесткостью и формой изгиба ладони, в которую толкаются два ваших члена, никак не попробуешь подъебать его на тему гран-при турнира по онанизму, если сам же при этом лишний раз слюну сглотнуть не успеваешь. И все-то он делал до умопомрачения рьяно и старательно: сначала насаживал на наши члены разомкнутый кулак, а потом раскрыл ладонь чуть сильнее и выставил указательный палец так, чтобы на каждой фрикции он проскакивал между головок и ребристо прокатывался по всей длине снизу вверх и обратно. И запястье он поворачивал то в одну сторону, то в другую, и в какой-то момент всей ладонью мокро прогладил наши члены снизу вверх, а наверху округлил руку купелькой, натрогал головки, подушечками пальцев касаясь венечной борозды и нежного, чувствительного местечка сразу под ней. Потом он снова выставил палец, пихнул меня бедрами и не остановился, и я подумал: будет, наверное, смешно, если он натрет себе мозоли, а потом решил - да нет, не очень-то и смешно, а с какой-то из следующих мыслей, такой же легкой и бессмысленной, меня сбило, как пушечным ядром, потому что Макс издал первый оформленный звук _удовольствия._ До сих пор оба мы в основном пыхтели, сопели и слегка задыхались (я мог бы пошуметь, но не хотел начинать первым), но тут вдруг челюсть Макса страшно закаменела, и верхнюю губу он ощерил, и брови сдвинул, и крылья носа у него изумительно вздыбились, и, откинув назад голову, он густо, рокочуще, глубокогорло застонал. Звук был отличный, насыщенный и колористически богатый, и картинка, которую я наблюдал из своего лежачего положения, была не хуже, и когда моя голова соединила вместе все точки этой уникальной диспозиции, я догнался блистающим осознанием: какими бы комичными ни были подводки, какими бы дурными и неловкими ни были взаимодействия, приведшие в итоге к этой ситуации, это происходит на самом деле. 

Комом это осознание покинуло мою голову, провалилось в горло, выстрелило в грудь, стекло от солнечного сплетения к животу тягучим жарким маслом и продолжило нагреваться, и грелось, пока Макс раз за разом втаскивал нас в пародирующий гулкое мышечное скольжение кулак, и грелось, и грелось, и грелось, пока я не кончил, всхрипнув и почувствовав, как горячо и быстро меня от яичек до головки процарапало биохимической молнией, кислотной и кусачей, как электродный заряд. 

После этого вся моя восприимчивость обнулилась и заземлилась: я скорее увидел, чем ощутил кожей или разверстыми бедрами, как Макс продолжает часто-часто двигать рукой, но ритм рвется и наполняется синкопами, становится оттянутым и неравномерным. Наблюдая за этим из поднятия занемевшей шеи, я подумал, что мне хочется чем-то вернуть ему условный должок за то, что он, в отличие от меня, не стал зажиматься и не постеснялся немножко порычать, но пока я собирался с мыслями, Макс со всем отлично справился сам: рука его скатилась к основаниям наших членов, а когда сдвинулась обратно к головкам, он энергично, обильно излился, попадая и мне на живот, и себе на пальцы. 

Ну, вот и славненько, подумал я и расслабил шею, притопив взмокший затылок в подушках.

Быстрый тургор понемногу окислялся и выкипал, и все мое тело возвращалось к своему обычному состоянию средней бытовой напряженности. Макс заворошился, как-то странно отклонился в сторону, и меня на короткое время ослепила потолочная люстра, до сих заслоненная его головой - я зажмурился, потом долго смаргивал, а когда глаза мои заново привыкли к комнатному освещению, Макс уже не сидел с прямой спиной, как истукан, а нависал надо мной, шумно дыша и держа низко опущенной голову. В плечах у него явно бродило мышечное напряжение, и я догадался, что он опирается на чистую руку, чтобы не свалиться на меня всем своим весом. Какая трогательная забота, подумал я и легонько похлопал его по локтевому сгибу. Макс вопросительно помычал и поднял на меня голову. Лицо его было смурное, темное от румянца, но среди этой густоты черные его глаза сделались отчего-то еще чернее и ярче, от них исходила такая горячая интенсивность, что я на мгновение даже слегка стушевался.

\- Давай, падай, - сказал я ему не своим голосом и сдался - увел взгляд в сторону, очень заинтересованный расстеленным на полу ковриком в виде овечьей шкуры. - Зачем тебе крепатура после такого легкого физического упражнения? Тебе же не семьдесят. Да падай уже, я не сломаюсь.

\- "Я обязательно выживу"? - сказал Макс сквозь улыбку, на выдохе, и звучало это, как очередная подозрительная цитата, но без возможности поискать про нее в интернете вот прямо сейчас я решил отложить все возможные беспокойства на потом.

\- Давай-давай, - повторил я, снова взглянув на него, и зачем-то положил руку ему на щеку. Сам не знаю, чего я хотел добиться этим жестом, зато у Макса сразу стало такое паскудное, накормленное выражение лица, как будто он все понял наперед меня, так что я почувствовал себя в западне и отнял руку. Несколько миллиметров он интуитивно тянулся за ней, как будто хотел поластиться, но быстро потерял интерес. Вообще все происходящее флер имело очень непонятный: одни моменты казались сильно растянутыми по продолжительности, другие - избыточно короткими. Голова у меня горела, в ней сразу за лбом что-то силилось продавиться изнутри снаружу, бушевало и распирало виски. Я не чувствовал этого огня несколько секунд назад, но как только начала проходить моя кривая посткоитальная нега, понял, что он там - и что он тяжел. Раздумывая, что делать с этим весом теперь, я откинулся на подушку (голова упала так безвольно и комично, как будто в череп мой натолкали гирь и тех ублюдочных набивных мячей из нашего спортзала) и экзистенциально уставился в потолок.

Макс, кажется, решил, что готов прислушаться к моему мудрому предложению, и медленно, величественно, как заслуженный культурист и главный золотой призер ГТО, согнул руку в локте, укладываясь на меня вплотную, кожей к коже, игнорируя даже то, каким мерзким на ощупь, наверное, для него был остывший этюд из следов спермы у меня на животе. Замызганную руку он тщательно, как мог, вытер, тягая одну за одной бумажные салфетки из той самой коробочки, которую предупредительно оставил на столике, но я сомневаюсь, что с этих салфеток было много толку. Восхитительная беспритязательность, подумал я с легкими нотками зависти. Потом задумался о том, чему я, собственно, завидую, но далеко в этой мысли не зашел, потому что у Макса, видимо, были свои представления о телесном комфорте.

\- Ты очень горячий, - сказал он мурлыкающим голосом и без какого бы то ни было зазрения совести, без малейшего неудобства, без очевидных сомнений или душевных метаний потерся щекой о мое солнечное сплетение. Да какого беса, подумал я, чувствуя, как по голове от макушки к подбородку катится тугой жгучий обруч мимолетного, как арбалетный болт, и абсолютно животного возбуждения. Вот и приехали: теперь, чтобы завестись, мне просто достаточно, чтобы меня немного потрогали без прямого желания отпиздить. Как я провел это лето? Явно не так, как планировал изначально. Это вот чувство, острое и яркое, пришло и ушло вспышкой, а заодно стянуло с моего языка все слова, которые я мог сложить в потенциальный ответ, и потому я смог только неумно вякнуть:

\- Э? - и тут же добавил: - Ай, только не дави так, - потому что Макс задрал на меня голову, и острый его, ориентального оттиска подбородок уперся мне прямо под дых.

\- Я про температуру тела, - пояснил Макс и покладисто уложил голову обратно, виском мне между грудных мышц. Его улыбка, малоизгибистая, но все равно заносчивая и яркая, была видна даже после того, как оказалась в другой плоскости. - От тебя жар так и идет. Хороший метаболизм, а?

Я слегка напрягся. Разложить причину своего напряжения по полочкам за шестьдесят секунд я бы не смог, но все это имело некоторое отношение к тому, через что проходит абсолютно любой человек: стадии костного роста. Когда сначала дети просто все выглядят одинаково маленькими и кукольными, потом немного растут вширь, а потом начинают вытягиваться. И некоторые вытягиваются очень долго: все их сверстники уже подросли еще немножко вширь и приобрели какие-то человеческие формы, а ты все тянешься и тянешься вверх, как жердь, как пожарная каланча, и изысканное домашнее меню, состоящее из хлеба, квашеной капусты и хлеба с квашеной капустой никак не помогает спустить тебя с небес на землю. И я подумал сначала про это, потом про коктейль метаболических гормонов, которые у меня проверяли все то время, пока моя медицинская карточка ширилась и толстела в детской поликлинике, а потом стал думать про бабушку, и это мне уже не понравилось от слова совсем. Не солью единой, в конце-то концов. Надо было это прекращать.

\- Что-то типа того, - выдавил я через скошенную линию рта, чтобы закрыть этот вопрос - по крайней мере, покамест. Подумал вдогонку: не слишком ли сильно я парюсь по поводу того, как и в какую сторону у нас идет диалог после ненапряжного совместного времяпровождения на пижонской даче Макса и на его же пижонском диване? Это первый вопрос. Второй вопрос: не запизделся ли я перед самим собой, когда назвал это времяпровождение "ненапряжным", в то время как каждая клеточка моего бесполезного гормонально взболтанного мозга нервно потеет и орет на одной ноте, не понимая, как действовать дальше? Что ж, открываем ключ с ответами к тесту:

 **Вопрос 1** , ответ: да, слишком.  


**Вопрос 2** , ответ: да, запизделся.

Бам! Полученные сведения друг друга взаимоисключают и не вносят в мое положение ни капли ясности. Придя к этому бесполезному заключению, я вздохнул и продолжил смотреть в потолок. Тяжела ты, шапка Мономаха, но тяжелее ли, чем попытки рассмотреть подтекст там, где его может и не быть, или отмахнуться от него там, где он точно есть? Хотя, говорят, Иван Грозный тоже достаточно со своими фаворитами в подтексты игрался. Может, когда они с Федькой Басмановым чреслами впервые потерлись, и у него голова в кризис самоопределения утекла. 

И я замолчал. И Макс молчал тоже, плечи его поднимались и опускались мягко, шелково, голова его была приятно увесистой, и несколько раз я скашивал вниз глаза, чтобы посмотреть на его кудлатую макушку, на волосы, черные, как обсидиановая пена, на пряди, скрученные в частично разрушенные от трения завитки. Так, пока его лицо было отвернуто в сторону, я рассматривал его со спокойным, натуралистическим почти интересом: кожу кофейной масти, сильные плечи, загривок с выдающейся на нем горбинкой самого остистого позвонка; и чем больше я смотрел, тем страшнее мне становилось, потому что лезло в голову некомфортное и обличительное: да, он на самом деле кощунственно, незаконно красивый. Да, он на самом деле и смешной, и неглупый, и щедрый, и даже когда он выпендривается (примерно всегда), это больше не кажется настолько бесячим и тупым. Да, мне с ним интересно. Да, наша небольшая парная диванная физкультминутка... тоже была хороша. Эта последняя мысль тонко и солоно прошила мое сердце, как закрепляющий стежок, и больше ни к чему не привела. Как видно, осязание и созерцание красивого тела, подвязанного, к тому же, к интересующему меня уму результироваться могло не только в чувственных переживаниях. 

Длилось мое драматическое страдание недолго (спасибо природе и гормонам... спасибо физиологическим приоритетам...): возвышенные мысли отхлынули, как ледовитый прибой, и на их месте остался мой горячечный сермяжный интерес к ощутимому и физическому. Коротко говоря: давайте обратим взоры свои на то, что в руках наших в данный конкретный момент. И вообще, мне так-то слегка надоело лежать, держа руки по швам, потому что какого беса? Во-первых, это неудобно. Во-вторых, сейчас еще Макс подумает, что это меня парализовало из-за того, насколько хорошо мы тут совместно подрочили, и зазнается еще пуще. Надо оно мне? Да абсолютно не надо. И я осторожно, как бы невзначай выпростал руку оттуда, где она покоилась вдоль края дивана, сдавленная между моим боком и подушками сиденья, мелко встряхнул ею в воздухе, потом несколько раз сжал и разжал кулак, как будто боролся с игольчатым затеканием. Вскорости после этого, дождавшись, когда просто продолжать держать руку в воздухе было бы глупо, я подвел ладонь поближе к Максу и ненавязчиво, как мог деликатно приобнял его поперек спины. 

Тут же выяснилось, что я был наивен, когда полагал, что мою маленькую слабину оставят без внимания: Макс снова поднял на меня лицо. Не стал ставить голову на подбородок, как раньше, а просто запрокинул ее, кругло проскользнув на виске, как та дама в "Исчезнувшей".

\- А, так ты не отключился? - сказал он. Все его холеное лицо светилось при этом поразительной, как я бы отметил, спесью для человека, который сам уже явно слегка припух от желания где-нибудь благостно вздремнуть.

\- Не дождешься, - ответил я какой-то машинальной, автоматической повадкой, как будто головую мою поставили на автопилот. И руку, если уж на то пошло: с отстраненным интересом я заметил, что она уже самовольно, словно управлял ею не я, а кто-то другой, наглаживает Максу поясницу. Кожа у него была чутка взмокшая, и я мог трогать ее, не отрывая ладони: напрямую от одного бока до другого, потом обратно, потом - вверх наискось, через линию позвоночника, пролегающую неявно, как намек, перекрытую живыми и полными импульсов спинными мышцами. Я добрался до тонкого взморья между его лопаток и повел руку вниз по его хребту, пока она удобнейшим образом не угнездилась в естественном изгибе спины аккурат перед перевернутой дельтой копчика. 

Отчего-то мне многого стоило все это время продолжать удерживать с Максом зрительный контакт. Хорошо, что не было времени задуматься над тем, почему я вдруг стал настолько озабочен каждым своим жестом, каждым словом и каждым вдохом: гудящая моя голова, полная шипучки и датчиков дыма, с легкостью отвлеклась, когда белки глаз Макса полулунно качнулись вверх-вниз. Потом еще раз. От моих глаз к моим же губам - и обратно. Этот подтекст, в отличие от предыдущего, я считал легко - и поднял пригласительно брови: мол, ну, валяй. 

Показалось ли мне странным, что он тоже понял меня с аналогичной легкостью? 

Даже не знаю… скорее нет, чем да. 

Я был слишком занят тем, чтобы высвободить из-под себя другую руку и сгрести Макса за талию теперь уже ими обеими, прижать его к себе и помочь оттолкнуться, когда он полез лицом к моему лицу. 

Его грудь мазнула через мою, вжалась в нее; я вновь с синематографической ясностью ощутил, как она широка и тяжела, сколько в ней мышечной плотности, с какой силой марширует, бахает и ухает его сердце, спрятанное за полоской грудинной кости. Его руки протянулись по обе стороны от моей головы ко второй точке опоры - диванному подлокотнику, на который он сложил предплечья. Я все еще обнимал Макса за пояс, даже пальцы сцепил в замок - грех было не воспользоваться таким приятным лордотическим удобством. Какое-то время мы пялились друг на друга - несмотря на то, что из-за столь небольшого расстояния между нашими лицами вся картинка была в расфокусе. Лично мне хватало и пятен, фрагментов. Того, как волосы грозовым клоком спадают ему на лоб. Того, какие у него колдовские глаза, тянущие, как заговоренная темнота, в которую ты кидаешь монетку за исполнение желания, но так и не слышишь звука удара о дно. Того, какая подвижная, преступно чувственная у него линия рта: на это, последнее, я как раз смотрел так внимательно, что когда Макс нырнул ко мне, я был готов и встретил его пригласительно раскрытыми губами и зеркальным жаром. 

Похоже было, что он физически не в состоянии целоваться спокойно и неподвижно, задействуя только лицо, голову и шею: спина его так и затанцевала под моими руками, качаясь вперед и назад по неровной, капельной оси, и одна из его рук остервенельничала рядом с диванными подушками, то путалась у меня в волосах, то подлезала мне под голову, то касалась моего плеча и ската между плечом и шеей. По тому, как Макс льнул животом к моему животу, по тому, как глубоко, жадно, хаотично влизывался мне в рот, я смекнул, что поцелуи требовали от него вовлечения всего его тела, и, решив не отставать хотя бы из чистого азарта, захлестнул ногу через его бедро. Когда он брал любую, пусть даже самую маленькую паузу, я принимался заласкивать и захватывать губами все его лицо. Я всласть натрогал и нацеловал его скулы, щеки, нос, желобок над его верхней губой, его рот, его линию челюсти и мягкий, податливый, горячий треугольник кожи под подбородком. Когда он на звучном, густом, томительном выдохе толкался в меня, я подбрасывал таз ему навстречу, чтобы встретить эту фрикцию такой же имитацией соития. Теперь я и сам чувствовал, что Макс имел в виду, когда говорил, что от меня идет жар: мне казалось, что от кожи моей поднимается сильный терпкий пар, до того теплоемким оказалось наше взаимодействие. Мы терлись друг об друга, как безумные, как будто я был кресалом, а Макс - кремнем, и мы поставили себе целью высечь первый на Земле укрощенный огонь. Среди прочего, раз уж дошло до тушения огня безнином: просто целоваться, пусть и в такой темпераментной манере, Максу тоже рано или поздно наскучило. Как раз когда я понемногу стал терять адекватную чувствительность в губах, он приподнялся надо мной на руках и вдруг, сохраняя возмутительно царственное выражение лица, высунул язык целиком, как будто все детство ему запрещали дразнить таким образом других детей и вот он наконец дорвался - и я не остался перед ним в долгу, потому что потянулся к Максу всей шеей и, забыв про слово "ханжество", с до омерзения удовлетворительным влажным звуком всосал его язык в рот. Я догадывался, что это выльется в очередную поцелуйную ветку, и, если честно, был рад, что догадки подтвердились. 

И черт его знает, чем бы это все кончилось, если бы не необходимый нам обоим период рефрактерности, благодаря которому мне было все так же истомно, до глубокого струнного бедренного дрожания приятно, когда он потирался пахом о мой пах, но никаких вторых раундов это за собой не повлекло. Амплитуда каждого нашего касания, каждого поцелуя, каждого проката его тела по моему сокращалась, движения понемногу, как замедляющийся маятник, теряли в частоте и в скорости. Голову мне словно набили клоками горячей ваты. Я подумал, что надо бы приоткрыть в комнате окно - душно. И очень уж очевидно пахнет. Потом еще подумал: хорошо, что нам не по четырнадцать, - и погладил замершего надо мной Макса по руке снизу вверх от запястья, приобнял пальцами угол локтя, двинулся выше, размассировал пяточкой ладони его плечо и повел руку назад, а потом опять наверх, а потом снова вниз. Пока Макс дышал, уронив утомленную голову себе на грудь, я представил почему-то, что в его четырнадцать он, наверное, тоже был забавный. В том плане, что если моей подростковой проблемой был бамбуковый рост, то ему, небось, пришлось настрадаться, когда нос у него уже нехило так вырос, а все остальное лицо догнать еще не успело. Это сноска у нас была такая. В учебнике биологии за девятый класс, курсивом на полях: о том, что хрящевая ткань быстрее всего растет. Так что, может, когда-то даже такого, как он, все считали гадким утенком… а может, в нем всегда просвечивало какое-то норовистое, хитрое древнее божество, способное в два счета за бесценок выторговать у тебя твою душу и сердце впридачу. 

Отдышавшись, Макс снова опустился грудью вплотную к моей груди; обе его руки были у меня под головой, там, где затылочная кость крутобоко скатывается к позвоночнику. Я видел, что он ищет что-то в моем лице, но понятия не имел, что именно его интересует, так что и помочь ему ничем не мог. Когда он склонился ко мне, я подумал, что сейчас будет новая исступленная сессия поцелуев, но вместо этого Макс ткнулся лбом мне в лоб. 

\- Ай, - безэмоционально сказал я, и он отлепился - со звуком, какой бывает, когда летом посидишь на клеенчатых сиденьях в метро с частично оголенными ногами, а потом резко поднимаешься, чтобы выйти на своей остановке. 

\- Ты выглядишь так, как будто сейчас уснешь, - сообщил он мне с нотками родительского осуждения, и я уставился на него, пытаясь без слов передать свое тихое, смиренное возмущение этой ремаркой. Ну что за человек? Не буду же я ему объяснять, что, кажется, пережил некий сердечный кризис и теперь буду думать об этом еще как минимум две недели после того, как покину его пафосную загородную резиденцию. И уж тем более я не буду ставить его в известность о том, что некоторые впечатления сегодняшнего вечера обеспечили меня материалом для мастурбации на много дней вперед. 

Человек этот, однако, истолковал мой страдальческий взгляд по-своему. Приложив исполинское усилие, Макс снова приподнялся на руках, оторвался от меня - и отодвигался до тех пор, пока не уселся на подогнутые под себя ноги у меня между бедер: нагой, прекрасный и далее по списку (аж отчаяние берет). Он подал мне руку и, когда я взялся за нее, подтянул меня в положение сидя. Это пришлось кстати: спину свою я чувствовал так вяло и мякло, как будто из ее косточек под действием телесного жара выварился весь желатин. 

\- У меня кофе всякого полно, - сказал Макс. Я окинул его подозрительным взглядом, одновременно перекинув статически уплотненную, наэлектризованную от трения о подушки массу волос со спины наперед через плечо и разбирая ее пальцами. 

\- Ты забыл? - сказал я, хотя толком не определился, хочу ли я пошутить или нет. - Я пью только “Золотой колос”. 

Волосы, по-моему, путались только сильнее, поэтому я поискал глазами резинку. В обозримом пространстве ее не оказалось, поэтому я, перестав теребить волосы, оперся о край дивана и свесился к полу - может, она в процессе свалилась и закатилась куда. И помню, с каким интересным чувством я вдруг осознал, что мне абсолютно нормально вот так сидеть голышом рядом с человеком, одно присутствие которого раньше заставляло мое тело напрягаться так, как будто оно готовится драться. Ни унылого, утомленного стыда, ни неприязни - одно смутное философское празнание. Ну, и еще те материалы для мастурбации, которые я уже упоминал, но о них - в другой раз. 

Интересное развитие характера, разве нет? 

И наверное, именно из-за него в итоге на Максово:

\- Да ладно там! Сделай один раз исключение, - я ответил, неграциозно соскользнув с дивана на пол, распрямляясь во весь свой рост и потягиваясь, запрокинув руки, от пола и до самых кончиков пальцев, и никаким краем ни одной мысли не думая о потенциальных неловкостях: 

\- Ладно. Сделаю. Умеешь ты убеждать.


End file.
